I believe in love
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Alex is twenty-five and has never slept with a man. Because she believes in love, will Gene be the man she has been waiting for. Or will others get in the way and try to hurt Alex.


I believe in love

Alex is twenty-five and has never slept with a man. Because she believes in love, will Gene be the man she has been waiting for. Or will others get in the way and try to hurt Alex. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I know I already have a story about Alex being virgin but the plot bunny just pop up for this story. And I don' want to lose it. This story is set in 1998 and Alex Annie and Maya have been friends since they met at boarding school when they were eight. Alex Annie and Maya work at Fenchurch east and have been since they were twenty three. And because Alex has a degree in physiology she is DS and Annie and Maya are DCs. Ray is DS and Sam is a DI and Gene is a DCI. Annie and Sam have dating since she was twenty one and Ray and Maya have been dating since she was twenty three. And Gene is single and wants to date Alex. Gene is thirty-five in this story.

DS Alex Price sat in the canteen with her friends and coworkers DC's Annie Cartwright and Maya Roy eating when they heard some female PCs talking. About how good their boyfriends were.

"I'm telling you girls my guy is so good that all he has to is touch me in the right places and I fall apart just like that" said the PC as she snapped her fingers.

The other women laughed at what she said and talked some more about their men. Annie and Maya shook their heads at how much some women brag just like men. Alex sat there and listens to what they said and wonders how they could talk like that at work where anyone can hear them. she was twenty- five and had never slept with a man because when she was eighteen she found that her dad had killed himself and mother over that fact that her mother had cheated on her dad with her godfather Evan. After Alex found out she vowed that she would never sleep with anyone until she was sure she loved him.

"How can they talk like here I mean I know I choose to stay a virgin until I know that I love the man and he loves me because I believe in love? And I know people have sex but really talking like that here might get them in trouble" said Alex?

"Well some people are like that" said Annie.

"Yeah some have to brag to make them feel very important" said Maya.

Alex Annie and Maya finished their lunch and got up and left. After they left they did not realized that at a table next to them had heard Alex say she was a virgin. At that table sat Chief Superintendent Charlie Super Mac Mackintosh and two of his friends DCI Jim Keats and DI Martin Summers.

"Well well who would have that DS Price was a virgin" said Super Mac with a creepy smile

"And that she is waiting for love of her life to show up she needs to get out of the fantasy world and live in the real world" said Summers.

"I think someone needs to show her that men like that don't exist in today's world" said Keats.

"Well then what do you say one of us tries to take DS Price's virginity and the first one to do it gets one hundred pounds" said Super Mac

"Ok "said the other two.

The three agreed that each would try and get Alex to fall in love with one of them and take her virginity. They got up and left after they finished talking. And again for the third time that day a conversion was overheard. Gene Ray and Sam had come into the canteen after Alex Maya and Annie left and sat down at the same table they did.

"Gene we have do something we can't let them hurt Alex" said Sam

"I agree but Super Mac has a lot of ties and can just say that he was talking about someone else" said Gene

"Then what do we do Sam is right we can't let them do that to Alex" said Ray

"I will talk to Alex and tell her what happen and that we can set a trap for them" said Gene.

Gene Sam and Ray talked quietly about what trap they would set. A few hours later Gene called Alex into his office and told her what had happen. Alex was upset with not only herself for reviling she was a virgin but at Super Mac and his friends for trying to hurt her. Gene told Alex he had a way to set Mac and his friends up. Gene said he would wear a wire and go and talk to Mac about her and get Mac to let him in on his plan. Alex agreed to let Gene do it, an hour later Gene was in Super Mac's office talking to him about Alex?

"Well Hunt I must say your DS Price is a very beautiful woman" said Super Mac.

"Yes she in fact I'm going to ask her out" said Gene.

"You're going to have get line behind me Summers and Keats" said Super Mac.

"Oh and why is that" ask Gene.

"Me and them have a bet going to see who can get her virginity first unless you want in on the bet" said Super Mac

"Ok am in" said Gene as he got up and left.

Over the next two week all three tried to get Alex to go out with them. First Summers left her some roses on her desk with a card that asked if she wanted to go to the new French restaurant that opened up. Alex had the new PC Chris Skelton take them back to Summers with a note that said no. Then Keats asked her out to the cinema and she told him no also. Finally Super Mac asked if Alex would like to go the opera with him that night and he too was told no by her. Gene sat in office happy that Alex told all three no and that he had the tape of all three yelling about Alex turning them down, and the tape of Super Mac talking about the bet. Alex came into office to bring him some paper work that he needed to sign.

"Alex please don't take this the wrong way but would you like to go out this weekend" asked Gene.

"I would love to" said Alex.

Gene took Alex on a nice date that weekend and for the next nine months they went out every weekend and Gene had dinner at her place almost every night. Both knew they loved each other very much. Gene knew he wanted to make love to Alex but knew she had to make the first move. Alex was sitting at her desk thinking about what she wanted to do for Gene the next day at his flat. The next day Gene was out with Sam Ray and Chris who the three had taken under their wing to a football match. Gene thought of Alex all day he was lost in his thoughts at the match. After the match was over Gene got in his car and headed home to see if Alex wanted to come over to his place or if she wanted him to come to hers. Alex had got up that day and decided that she wanted to make love to Gene that night. So she got out of bed and got dress and called Annie and Maya then went shopping. Out shopping she got a peek-a-boo teddy. That Maya and Annie said would look good on her. Alex made it to Gene's flat and stood at the door, not so sure of herself now.

'I can do this… I can do this…' Alex kept repeating in her mind, as she produced the key that Gene gave her and unlocked the door.

She walked in and stopped just inside the door and took several deep breaths.

"Well, time to get down to business," Alex declared as she checked the clock on the wall.

"Perfect. I have about a half hour until he gets home from the match" Alex smiled as she made her way to Gene's bedroom.

"Now to try on my new things," Alex announced as she got them out of the bags.

Alex walked into the bathroom so she could admire her new teddy.

"OH MY GOD That is not what I had in mind! I can't believe I let them talk me into getting this "Alex shouted at her reflection.

The peek-a-boo teddy they had her get was red with ribbon closure at each breast and one long ribbon seam down the center. It was topped off with matching garters and red stiletto heels. One pull of the ribbons and everything would be showing.

I cannot do this,' Alex thought as she staggered to Gene's bed and sat down, second guessing herself.

Alex sat on his bed lost in her thoughts until she heard Gene come home fear, uncertainty and excitement rushed through her all at once. Gene walked into the room to see Alex on bed

"Wha… Alex? Wow." said Gene as turned to walk back into the living room so Alex would not see his hard on.

Alex stood up off the bed to chase after Gene but her outfit had other ideas. She stumbled in the heels and she twisted around to maintain her balance caused her teddy to slip down. As Alex pitched herself after him she called out.

"No… No wait, Gene," Alex called, as her teddy slipped down further exposing everything.

Hearing her call his name, Gene abruptly stopped and turned around just in time to catch a practically naked Alex Gentlemanly instincts took over and he tried to help her stand up. Alex, still not stable in the heels, began to fall. This time she took Gene with her, and they tumbled onto the bed.

'I have waiting a long time for this,' Gene thought as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

'These arms are so warm' Alex thought, as she melted in his strong embrace loosing herself to Gene in her thoughts

Alex came back to earth as Gene was steadily kissing his way down her throat and this produced a low growl from Alex.

"Oh, Gene," Alex purred, as she ran her hands through his hair.

"So beautiful, Alex," Gene cooed between kisses as they made love.

Both completely spent, they collapsed still intimately joined together. Soon both were fast asleep. The next day Gene and Alex spent the day in bed making love and just being with each other.

On Monday Super Mac Summers and Keats sat in the canteen all pissed that they had to pay Gene. Who told them that he would meet them in there at twelve thirty? At twelve thirty Gene arrived with not only Sam and Ray but two other Chief Superintendents who had papers in their hands.

"Chief Superintendent Charlie Mackintosh,DCI Jim Keats and DI Martin Summers you are under arrest for trying to harm DS Alex Price" said Chief Superintendent Ryan.

"What proof do you have" asked Super Mac.

"This" said Gene as he played the tape for them.

After the tape had play Super Mac Summers and Keats were taking away. Later that night Alex and Gene were at her flat enjoy each other. After they came back from having dinner to celebrate the men getting what was coming to them. Gene captured her lips in a soft and sensual kiss that had them both soaring in the heavens.

"I always be here for you Alex." Gene panted, breaking the kiss.

"I know you will Gene." Alex replied, as their lips met again.

The passion that the two were experiencing was truly amazing. Alex ran her hands down Gene's chest and removed his jacket. Gene found the zipper to her dress and soon her dress was a puddle at her feet. Alex stood before him clad in nothing.

"You are a vision to behold," Gene smiled as he picked her up and made his way to the bedroom.

Gene deposited her softly on his bed and lay besides her admiring her beauty.

"I love you Gene," Alex cooed, as she traced the side of his cheek.

"I love you too, Alex" Gene whispered as he nuzzled her neck as they made love.

Alex snuggled up to gene soon to join him in sleep, happy that she had someone that loved her and because she had believed in love.

The end


End file.
